Knowledge
by Ezzy307
Summary: Captain Swan oneshot. It seemed as though everyone else knew what was going on between Emma and Hook before they did.


**I couldn't help but want to write a oneshot of these two – I am completely obsessed. If they don't get together in season three I think I might throw myself off a cliff. Anyway, this has been circulating in my head for a while now and I couldn't really get it out.**

**I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

**Knowledge**

Snow could see it. She knew straight from the start. How could she not? On the surface, Emma appeared hostile and guarded while Hook seemed to hide behind his innuendo and dry remarks. Yet, underneath, underneath there was something that she recognised, something that was hard to miss unless you refused to see it.

The way that Hook, even when tied to a tree, leant towards Emma slightly and didn't take his eyes off of her, barely sparing a second glance for anyone else. The way Emma's arms were crossed to appear confident and hostile but Snow could clearly see that it was an attempt to put up another barrier, an attempt to guard her fragile heart closer. Everyone could see the undeniable attraction they had for one another but Snow was the only one who could see it went deeper than that. The two of them didn't seem to realise it; thinking it was just another battle of wits.

But Snow knew better. She saw those same expressions mirrored on her own and Charming's face, although the two in front of her would to appear to have an entirely different relationship.

Snow knew Emma had walls, fortifications really, and so she knew it would take a lot of patience and time for someone to get through them but she also saw Hook was already slipping past them, getting under Emma's skin.

Watching them, Snow started to form an idea, a theory really. Could it be possible that Emma had found her true love in a rugged, ruthless, calculating and devilishly handsome pirate?

Would they ever realise it, or were they too blinded to their own feelings that they would never admit it? Or was it possible they would deliberately blindfold their hearts and their feelings, refusing to accept them to ensure they would never be hurt again?

* * *

They stood in Granny's, panicking and trying to organise a plan of action to save everyone in Storybrooke. The damn trigger had been activated and everyone didn't know what to do with themselves. Heartfelt goodbyes were being said while Henry's mom and the Charmings all discussed the best way to help everyone.

Through Henry's panic and fear for his mom and the whole of Storybrooke, he felt a trickle of excitement. Captain Hook – _the_ Captain Hook – was only a few metres away from him. Henry stared in awe at the pirate, completely different to what Henry had expected him to be.

Hook appeared to be observing the drama before him, eyes flicking between all the people involved but Henry couldn't help but notice that Hook's eyes were drawn back to something. It didn't matter how heated the people around him got; he would always focus on something behind Henry, his eyes burning with an intensity Henry had never seen before.

What could possibly be so important? Curious, Henry followed Hook's gaze to find it drilling into his mother. Strange. What could possibly be so fascinating about his mom unless – oh. _Oh_. Captain Hook likes Henry's mom. Captain Hook _like likes_ Henry's mom.

Henry's suspicions were later confirmed when Emma confronted Hook, the two of them boring holes into the other, oblivious to the people around them. Henry couldn't hear what they were saying but he didn't have to, he could see the flash of hope in Hook's eyes perfectly well. He had seen only two other people stare at each other like that – Snow White and Prince Charming. Could this mean what Henry thought it did?

* * *

David was clueless. Completely out of the loop when it came to the tension around Hook and Emma. He missed all the looks between the two, the way they understood each other perfectly from one roll of the eyes or one meaningful glance. He was so in the dark that it took Mary Margaret a whole ten minutes to convince him.

"Hook!" Emma's frantic shout was drowned out by the wind as Hook staggered back onto his ship, clutching his side as blood dripped from a hideous wound on his chest. He stumbled forward and collapsed, clearly not having the energy to make it further.

He had gone onto the Island in search of food, needing to replenish the ship's stores as they had finished the four months' worth of food two months ago. They had been going out in groups onto the Island ever since to find food in the form of plants, berries and animals that they hunted. Hook had gone out on his own as Regina and Gold considered themselves above scrambling for food in a "godforsaken forest, Emma was watching the ship and making sure it didn't veer of course and the Charmings were still asleep.

Emma rushed to Hook's side and gestured for Charming to help her carry him to his cabin. They half dragged, half carried the pirate into his room and carefully placed him on his bed. Emma searched his cabinets for alcohol and, upon finding a bottle of rum, eagerly reached for it and wrenched the top off.

Swiftly moving to Hook's side, she pushed Charming out of the way and pulled Hook's jacket off, trying to ignore his grunt of pain as he gritted his teeth. He hadn't said a word, hadn't made a single quip since getting on the boat and that was how Emma new it was bad. Really bad. She managed to remove the rest of his clothing but was too preoccupied with the gaping wound on his chest to register what an appealing body he had.

"This is going to hurt." She gripped his hand and poured the alcohol onto his wound, hating the pained groan he let out and the mask of agony on his face. He was gripping her hand so tight it felt as though he was going to amputate it.

Once that was over with, she rummaged through his drawers until she found some cloth that seemed as though it was the pirate version of bandages. She wrapped his wound up, so gently that it surprised Charming. Even he couldn't miss the tenderness in her expression or in the way she wrapped his wound.

Snow knocked on the door and Charming opened it, not surprised to see that she had brought Regina and Gold with her. Charming didn't know if it was a good idea to allow Hook's acclaimed "crocodile" near him when he was so injured and vulnerable, especially when Hook had only just let go of his revenge.

"What is he doing in here? Get him _out_!" Emma exclaimed, assuming that some kind of catastrophe would occur if the two sworn enemies interacted when Hook was so defenceless.

"No need to be so hostile, dearie, I'm actually here to help." Gold stepped forward slightly but stopped at Emma's glare.

"Emma, let him help. He can heal him with his magic." Snow pleaded, taking on the role as the voice of logic and reason.

Emma sighed and stepped aside but still held Hook's hand and subconsciously moved closer to him. Snow observed her behaviour with a small smile on her face, happy that Emma seemed to found someone to trust and care about, even if Emma herself didn't know it yet. Snow couldn't really claim to be thrilled it was with a pirate but there wasn't much she could do about that.

David caught her small smile and gave her an incredulous glance. "You know, I don't really know what it is about this situation that should illicit a smile."

Mary Margaret glanced at him in surprise, her eyebrows high and an all knowing smirk on her face. "You really can't see it?"

"See what?" David sounded slightly frustrated and he hated being left in the dark.

"Can you honestly not see something between Hook and Emma?" Mary Margaret had lowered her voice and leaned in to David.

"Something! What the hell does _something_ mean?" David exploded.

Snow rolled her eyes and pulled him from the room, delicately shutting the door behind them before leading him over to a corner on the deck.

"I have had this theory for a while- and don't get angry – but I think there is definitely something there between Hook and Emma. I think – I think they might be each other's true love."

David practically combusted on the spot. It took a whole ten minutes of persuading, pleading, explaining and soothing on Snow's part to get him to calm down and actually believe her. To say he wasn't pleased would be quite the understatement.

* * *

Hook couldn't breathe. He had been drowning and falling and gasping for breath with nothing to hold onto, with nothing to support him ever since David had carried Emma's cursed body abroad the ship.

He couldn't sleep, he couldn't eat - he could barely function. His world was falling apart, slipping into darkness, the waves of despair grabbing at him and pulling him under. The light was rapidly being sucked from Hook's life as he watched in misery, helpless to stop it.

They had found Henry and were so close to the ship, _so close_ to safety and home when that fucking lost boy had caught up to them. Emma had drunk that damn potion and Hook's world had collapsed around him, barely being able to see through the agonising pain that had flared in his chest.

Now they were back in Storybrooke and carrying Emma's body (God, how he hated to think of her like that) back to the apartment. The whole town had gathered to meet them but their celebrations had stopped abruptly upon laying eyes on Emma's form.

They laid her gently on the bed, positioning her in a dignified way, with her golden locks splayed around her on the pillow. How he loved her hair, the way it shone, the way it caught the wind and framed her face. He wanted to reach out and run his hands through it but knew he couldn't, not whilst under the watchful eye of her family.

Neal had met them at the docks and everyone's joy had been short lived at seeing him alive when his eyes landed on Emma.

He was with the Charmings now, demanding to know what was wrong with Emma.

"She – she's under a sleeping curse." Snow managed to choke out before seeking comfort in her husband's arms again; sobbing loudly into his chest as he cradled her and silent tears ran down his face.

"Sleeping curse? So – so true love's kiss will break the curse right?" Neal asked desperately, already knowing the answer and marching to her side.

Hook didn't know if he could watch. He knew this day would come, knew she would find someone else and he had always known she didn't return his feelings, so he kept them hidden. The fact that he had always known didn't make it hurt any less and he shut his eyes as Neal leaned over Emma, lips pursed to kiss hers.

An anguished cry came from Snow, who had fallen to floor in despair. Hook's eyes flew open and took in Emma's still cursed state and Neal's confused face. Relief and anguish flooded his senses. He felt an overwhelming surge of guilt at his relief but he couldn't help it – Neal wasn't her true love – did it mean he could stand a chance with her? His anguish was the most predominant emotion in his heart – it meant there was no chance of waking her up. Who else if not the father of her child was her true love?

Henry fell to his knees, chest wracking sobs shaking his form, he turned slightly and saw Hook. Hope flared, brilliant and bright in the young and he shot to his feet. "You!"

Everyone turned to Henry, similar hope in their eyes which, for most, soon turned to confusion when realising it was Hook's surprised figure he was talking to.

"You should kiss her!" The young boy shouted, invigorated and excited.

"_Him_?" Neal blanched, obviously disgusted.

"Yes." Snow breathed, coming forward and it wasn't just a flicker of hope illuminating her eyes and drawing her up straight, it was an avalanche of it. "You should do it. Why didn't we ever think of it before?"

Oh, how Hook wanted to. His every waking moment, and most sleeping ones, was spent fighting the urge. He had snuck into her cabin every night, after everyone else had gone to sleep, and stayed by her side, stroking her hair or caressing her hand as he wrestled with himself. He wanted so desperately to kiss her but he didn't think he could bear the pain if she didn't wake up – which he knew would be the only outcome. He always came so close before he stopped himself, wanting to spare his heart the agony of her not waking up.

"I – I don't think so, lad." Hook swallowed, his eyes never leaving Emma as his pain was on full display for everyone to see, not a wall in place.

"Please. You're our only hope – just – please. Please." Henry begged, tears shining in his eyes and his cheeks red and blotchy.

Killian wrestled with himself. Should he do it? Until now, he had never had any reason to hope. Sure, he had caught the glances and felt the tension and passion between them but he chalked it up to his imagination – the hope of a broken man. Now, with Snow looking so sure and Henry and Charming so hopeful he felt some of his doubts seep away. They were still there, obviously, there was more far more doubt than assurances but now he had something he had never had before: hope.

It was small but just enough for him to take those few steps forward. He reached the bed and stared down at her, admiring the way her eyelashes rested on her cheeks and the pinkness of her lips.

He stared down at her for a moment, memorising her face and every little detail about it. The room breathed in as one in shock at the look of tenderness in his eyes, the look of pure _love_ there.

Killian leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers in a slow and gentle kiss, the most delicate and precious one he had ever given. For a second nothing happened and Killian felt his heart stop. Then fire was shooting through his body, igniting his veins and bringing warmth and pure joy with it. A pulse of love shot through Emma and him before flaring out around them.

Emma gasped as her eyes flew open; looking up at Killian with unguarded joy and an emotion he recognised but had never thought he would see in her eyes – love, pure, untainted love.

"Well, it's about bloody time." She said in the worst imitation of his accent he had ever heard before she reached up and yanked on the lapels of his jacket, pulling him into the most passionate and joyful kiss he had ever received. He eagerly returned the gesture and circled his arms around her before bringing her lying form up closer, tangling his hands in the hair he loved so much.

She felt him smirk against her lips, knowing he was smug and pleased at her enthusiasm and if her eyes weren't closed she would have rolled them.

They heard a purposeful cough behind them and reluctantly separated, still remaining close to one another and still in each other's arms but they had at least stopped kissing.

Snow was giving them a pointed look and gestured to Henry before flying forward and flinging herself at her daughter. Emma let go of Killian and returned the embrace and soon the whole Charming family were gathered in a hug, crying and laughing and elated to be together again.

The reunions and celebrations went on for hours, with many tears and hugs but eventually everyone left, leaving behind the Charmings and Hook.

They were all sat around the table when Snow started to chuckle, which turned into full on breathy laughs.

"I can't- can't believe it took a whole _sleeping curse_ for you two to figure out how you felt. A whole sleeping curse that went on for weeks. You too are just way too stubborn."

"You mean _you knew_?" Emma demanded shocked and unsure how to feel about this new found information.

"Of course she knew, _everyone_ knew." David stated, rolling his eyes.

"Even I knew." Henry added, grinning cheekily.

"I- you - we," Emma spluttered, unsure of how what to say. Killian did it for her.

"Well now we know as well."

* * *

**Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
